1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to Mach number tuber sensors for duct fans, and, more particularly to Mach number sensors having pulse speed sensors which include internal reflection detectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Measurement of air flow Mach number is used to enhance aircraft engine control systems. In particular, peak efficiency and stall-free operation of after-burning turbofan engines are obtained by controlling the Mach number through multivariable engine geometry. Conventional Mach number sensing techniques, however, are indirect and cannot always provide accurate results. It would be desirable to have a robust Mach number sensor which can operate with minimal effect on the air flow.